The dangers of five card draw
by Writer Monkey
Summary: This is my first Gilmore Girls story. It's what I think should've happened at the end of Double Date. Read and Review. Good story.
1. Chapter 1

What if Mrs. Kim hadn't interrupted Lorelai and Luke playing poker in Double Date? Would Luke ask Lorelai out? This is the way that I would've had the episode end…

Luke and Lorelai are playing 5 card draw poker. Lorelai sniggers at the cards she was just delt.

"Ooo, much better, thank you." Lorelai says. Luke, knowing now was a good time to crack a joke, looks and her and plainly states "Rune knew when to run away." She gives him a look. They both look over at Sookie and Jackson on their date.

"God, that's nice." Lorelai says.

"Yep." Luke says back.

"The whole first date 'beginning of the relationship' glow – everything is new and exciting."

"Every joke is hilarious." Luke shoots back.

"Every little touch is incredible." Lorelai says, touching Luke's arm.

"Mm hmm" Luke murmurs.

"That's a good feeling."

Luke had to admit, it was a nice feeling. "It is at that."

"I miss that." Lorelai says sadly.

"You'll have it again." Luke says trying to cheer her up. He never liked to see her sad.

"Mm hm. Maybe. I guess." Lorelai says distracted.

Luke is working up enough courage to do it. To finally ask her out.

"You know, maybe sometime we could…"

Lorelai looks back over at him. "Could what?"

Luke stutters and looks at the cards in his hand. "We could- you know- have dinner together or something."

Lorelai looks up from her cards to his face quickly. She hadn't expected this-especially from him!

"I'd love it" She says smiling, looking back at the cards in her hand.

Luke looks up shocked, and smiles back.

"Now, I'd like to exchange one card, please." She says jokingly.

"What! I've already bended the rules for you once, and THAT was pushing it!" Luke says faking anger.

"Well, remember what I said not so long ago 'These cards don't help me and I have vowed to discard anything negative in my life." Don't be the cause of negativity in my life, Luke! GIVE ME THE CARD!

Luke sighed and flipped her a card, which she smiled at.

"One more! I don't like this one." She joked.

"No WAY!" He hid the cards beneath the counter.

"Just kidding. Look!"

She laid down her hand and laughed.

It was a perfect flush.

Luke sighed and knew it was going to be a long night.

"Again, again!" Lorelai shouted. "I rock at this game!"

Luke laughed and gathered up the cards to re-deal. "Yeah, the master of poker is sitting right in front of me. I feel honored! Can I have your autograph please?"

Lorelai grabs the pen out of his shirt pocket and writes her name on a napkin.

"You'd better keep that. Pin it up on the wall 'cause one day, I'm gonna be a FAMOUS poker player and win LOTS of money which I won't know what to do with. HAHA! You'll see..."

Luke just smiles and deals out the cards once again

"This time you can only discard once!"

Lorelai squints her eyes and gives him a nasty look. "FINE!"

Now, the dating process begins…


	2. The Hartford Hammer

Luke and Lorelai had finished playing poker and started to talk about things…

"So when do you want to hang out?" Lorelai asks a little quickly when there is a silence hovering in the air.

Luke was just taking in the first silence of the evening, with the constant rambles of one Lorelai Gilmore, he knew those silences were few and far between. "Well, when are you free?"

"Well, seeing that today is a Tuesday, the next free day I have is, let's think, tomorrow. Tomorrow would work fine, that is, if you're free and you don't think that it's too soon." She says rethinking her decision.

"No, tomorrow's good. Nothing can be too soon." He says and gave Lorelai a quick glance.

"Good. You wanna come over to my house for a movie and pizza?"

"Sounds good." He says trying not to smile. He can't believe that after all these years, he finally got up the courage to ask her, and the most astonishing thing was that she said yes! He was the happiest man on the Earth right about now.

"Good." Lorelai says a little nervously. " What do you say to one more game?"

"I say you're on!" Luke says and gives her the 'evil eye'.

"Ooo! The 'evil eye'! Two can play at that game, mister!" She looks through her purse and takes out her sunglasses and puts them on. "Deal the cards."

"What on Earth are you wearing your sunglasses in the Diner for? It's 11:00 at night?" Luke asks looking at her like she's insane.

"So you can't tell if I have a good hand, or a bad hand. Duh!" She gives him a look like 'where have you been the past 10 years? Living in a cave?'

"Oh, right." Luke says, and scoffs.

"Hey, the professionals do it all the time on T.V.!" Lorelai just huffs and says "Deal the cards, Mister!"

While Luke is shuffling the cards, Lorelai keeps talking. "I should have a name. A poker name, like, the Cincinatti Kid, or…

"The Hardford Hooligan" Luke interjects.

"Hey! I resent that!" Lorelai quickly quips back.

"Or The Hartford hag." Luke says and laughs.

Lorelai just looks at him, totally hurt.

"It was just a joke, Lorelai." And laughs again. "Fine, what about…The Hartford Hammer. You beat people into submission." Luke says pleased with himself.

"Ooo! I like that one!" Lorelai says happily.

Luke finishes shuffling the cards and deals out five to Lorelai, and five to himself.

"There ya go, Hartford Hammer." Luke goes into the back room and comes back with a pair of sunglasses on. Lorelai gives him a strange look.

"Hey, if you're wearing them, I'm wearing them. I'm not giving you any hints as to what I am holding."

Lorelai laughs. "Oh, alright." She says, and looks back down to her cards. She quickly looks back up at Luke wearing the glasses, and smiles. Then she looks at her hand. She can't believe what he had delt her! The best hand all night!

Lorelai gives a laugh and smiles. "Ha ha ha!" Then, as she realizes that she's smiling and laughing out loud at the great cards she has, she turns the laugh into a cough. "How is you doing tonight? Or I should say are. How _are_ you doing tonight?" She looks up seriously.

Luke just takes off his glasses, puts his cards on to the counter and says "I'm out. I'm done"

"No! You can't! I have an awesome hand! Don't you even WANT to play it out? So I can beat you senseless? Or, you can just read it in the news. I can just see it now. Front page news, headline: THE HARTFORD HAMMER STRIKES AGAIN!"

Luke just looks at her like she's insane. She takes her sunglasses off and glances at the clock on the wall.

"Oh wow, it's getting really late. Rory will probably be wondering where I am. I'd better be going." She grabs her purse and coat. "Oh, and Luke?"

"Yeah?" Luke answers.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow." She says and gives him a wink. "Keep an eye on these two, Luke-" Lorelai turns to them and says "If they start showing public displays of affection, just kick them out!" She smiles at them. "Tell them to go to the inn and get a room. And hand a 'Do Not Disturb" sign on the door."

"Lorelai!" Sookie screams out in embarrassment, but she was already out the door.


End file.
